


Pull

by anxiousgeek



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will handcuffs Helen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

"I'm not sure about this William," Helen said, pulling at the handcuffs once more.

"You know the safe word Magnus," he told her, smiling as he moved around the bed.

He knew what the problem was, Helen hadn't been the submissive one for a very long time he suspected, and now she was handcuffed to his bed and simply had to wait for his next move. If it ever came, he quite liked looking at her, taking in the image of the strong and domineering Helen Magnus naked, aroused and at his mercy.

He had wanted this for ages, but hadn't wanted to ask.

In the end he had told her he would be handcuffing her to his bed.

Helen had simply held out her arms for him.

He ran a hand up her thigh, wrapping it around her leg and feeling the strong muscles. He had all the time he wanted to explore her now, she never normally allowed such a thing, 158 years was a long time to build up scars and blemishes. Though, as he found few, he suspected she didn't like to be exposed like this for too long, under his scrutiny, his being more thorough that most.

Most men wouldn't have even noticed the tiny nick on the inside of her thigh, which he bent down to kiss, making her gasp and pull at the handcuffs again. He smiled up at her, trailing his lips up her thigh, parting her legs a little more.

"Is this what you want Magnus?" he asked.

"I want you to let me out of these damned things," she muttered, but didn't insist on it, and Will just kissed his way back down her thighs. He still had exploring to do.

Further up, he noted the tiny dot on her navel where her piercing had closed up. He'd seen it before, and they had already discussed it, he had even seen pictures of her belly button piercing, but it closed up a few years before he'd met her.

"Ever think about having it re-pierced?" he asked, licking into the dint and making her squirm.

"No, it wasn't really my style, I never did like it," she said, gasping when he nipped on her stomach. "I would consider getting my nipples re-pierced."

He pulled back, looking at her devilish grin, knowing he looked completely shocked. And not for the first time due to something Helen Magnus had said. He moved up to inspect her nipples, running his fingertips around then, pretending that it wasn't doing anything to Helen, grinning when she arched her back to try and get him to do more. He continued the almost detached inspection though, pulling her nipples to check for the marks left behind by piercings, making her moan.

"Will," she sighed. "William, please."

"I don't believe you," he said.

"I did, I had them both pierced, I would never lie to you William."

"I really like it when you call me William," he told her, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking hard.

"I know!" she cried out, pulling at the handcuffs once more, he loved the sound of the restraints, though he was worried she'd break his bed soon.

He shifted between her legs, lying on top of her and they both groaned, his erection pressing against her abdomen now. He had more exploring to do, but now he was on top of her, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be looking at anything except her face as he fucked her into the mattress. He kissed her, for the first time since he'd handcuffed her to his bed, and she pushed her tongue between his lips to try and regain some dominance. Will just pulled away and laughed. He dipped his head down to take her other nipple in his mouth, biting down gently. He was aware he wasn't really capable of hurting Helen, he was still getting comfortable with the pain/pleasure side of their relationship, but he could make her want him, make her desperate for him.

She was moaning beneath him, and he shifted between her legs again, his erection brushing her centre, and she arched her hips up, urging him on.

"Ah, ah Helen," he said, "what do we say."

"I like it when you call me Helen?" she asked, smiling.

"I know," he said.

"William, only I am the one who normally requires perfect manners."

"Not right now," he told her, pressing forward for a mere moment before pulling back gain. He was torturing them both, but he was determined to hold off until she said what he wanted to hear.

"William," she moaned, the sound strangled like she was going to cry. "Please, please fuck me."

"Manners Magnus," he muttered. "But since you said please."

He thrust hard and she barely held down a scream. Will didn't bother to do the same, shouting, the feel of her body so hot and tight around him taking his breath away and he had to hold still inside her for a couple of seconds to get his head straight enough to move with any sort of rhythm. Or move at all. Helen went to wrap her long legs around his waist, but he stopped her, lifting her legs up and back, pulling back to thrust hard into her body when she spoke,

"Will, I'm, really not sure about this," she said, with a tug at the handcuffs that was almost absent minded, almost habit now.

He didn't move, waited for her to say something else, say the safe word, but he felt her relax beneath him, and shift, trying to arch up against him, but unable to in her current position. Later, he would ask her why this position, why this exposure and lack of control made her so uncertain when she was also so desperate.

He pushed back into her body, gripping her harder and letting her settle her legs on his shoulders, before he started to move hard against her. She whimpered, and he was encouraged by this, and murmured her name as he moved and she pulled at the handcuffs again, cursing at them. She was beautiful, perfect, and he couldn't quite breathe properly and had to remind himself to do so, his body burning. He came with a shout before he could even move to help Helen, shaking against her, he held back his apology, eyes squeezed shut as he let the pleasure shoot down his spine.

When he could breathe properly once more, he opened his eyes to smile at her, letting her legs fall down to the mattress, and she was panting, she had been close, and was glaring at him.

Will just grinned, pulled out of her slowly with another low groan, and immediately moved down her body, settling between her legs. He ran his tongue over her centre, finding out her clit and sucking hard wasting no time, tasting both of them on her folds. She cried out, and he reached up to pinch a nipple, and she came with a low cry of ' _William_ '.

He soothed her for a few minutes, until he heard another hard pull at the handcuffs, and he laughed, moving up to kiss her.

"Release me now, please Will," she demanded, and he was tempted to ignore her, to leave her attached to his bed, but she didn't look like she would take much more, and would beat him with the wood of his broken headboard when she got free.

He unlocked the cuffs, and she pulled her arms down, rubbing her wrists. Will rubbed her arms, knowing from experience that they were probably sore too, before spooning around her and holding close once she was comfortable, kissing the back of her neck.

"Tell me something," he said, quietly into her ear. "Why were you so unsure about this? The handcuffs and the position?"

She didn't answer right away, just taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his, and Will had resigned himself to the fact that she wasn't going to tell him, closing his eyes, when she spoke;

"Because I know you love me," she told him, surprising him a little, he hadn't said a word, hadn't even been sure himself. "And it's been a long time since anyone has loved me like you do. As much as you do."

He would've disagreed with her, argued that every man who met her fell in love with her, but tightened his hold on her instead.

"I understand," he whispered.

"I love you too," she told him.


End file.
